Looking Back
by The Dragon Guardian of the Sea
Summary: Just a werewolf looking back on her life, remembering what she's been through and what she's done Almost everything that happened in this fic happened in an RP, I put it in story form. I think I wrote this for closure


**A/N:** _This is a oneshot ficlet, alright. So please, no comments saying, "Continue!" or "Write more" or "You should write about what happened during (insert choice)" because I'm not going to. This is it. _

_This ficlet is about an RPG character I played at a Harry Potter site. So other than my character's past, I RPed all of this happening with other people. Except for some at the end, but I'll tell you which part in the end_ **A/N's** _otherwise it may ruin the fic._

**Disclaimer:** _Mer Colubra and her family (I.E. Avelin, Grandmother Fantine, etc.), the "Slytherinmobile", the term "Slytherinettes", "The Mer Dance" and other odd stuff belongs to me. Other characters you don't recognize but have their own lives belong to the person who took the time to create and are roleplaying them. Things that come from the Harry Potter world belong to J.K. Rowling. The portrayals of canon characters though belongs to the person who RPed them as they're unique. If that makes sense._

_P.S. I'm sorry if the tense of verbs gets messed up every now and then. I didn't write this in one sitting and it's hard to get it all the same. And to make it sound right too._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

          My name was Mer Colubra. Yeah, you read that right. _Was_. As in, not anymore. Until I was nine my life was pretty average, I suppose. Well average for a pureblooded witch. My mum and father both came from pureblooded families and I had a sister named Avelin who was seven years older than me. We lived in a nice house that was nearby a wooded area. 

          One day after supper, I was out playing in the backyard by the woods when something in the bushes moved. Being the curious little nine year old that I was, I moved closer to inspect it. I caught a glimpse of brown matted fur and bright yellow eyes before it attacked and pounced upon me. Immediately I screamed loudly, throwing my arm up to shield my face, and Mum came running. Dad was still working and Avelin was playing over at her friend's house so Mum was the only one home, and in her panic she had forgotten her wand. I remember her shoving me and then turning to the creature herself before I ran up to my treehouse and covered my eyes.

          When I didn't hear the animal's snarls, I peeked out of the treehouse and saw Mum laying on the grass in a bloody mess. I quickly shut my eyes and turned away. But I knew I had to get to her side. 

          She was barely breathing, but she was still conscious enough to look at me one last time before she closed her eyes one last time. With that I burst into tears and buried my face into her hand, sobbing. 

          I heard a faint 'POP!' from behind but I didn't care. My mother was gone and she wasn't coming back. A hand touched my shoulder and I jumped instinctively. It was a Ministry of Magic worker. Apparently someone had called in a report of a werewolf sighting around our area. I told him a quick description of what attacked me and killed Mum and he was sure it was a werewolf. He took one look at the blood running down my arms and informed me that I would need medical treatment. 

          But I wasn't keen on the idea of leaving my mother's side. The Ministry of Magic worker had to go retrieve Dad from work and Avelin so they could help pry me from Mum. However Dad wasn't much help as he was in a state of shock and stood there stunned. Avelin came to my side and put her arms around me, ignoring the man's protests and warnings of if I was infected. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

          The days slowly passed and I spent them all in bed with Avelin next to my side if I needed anything. She changed the dressings on my wounds, brought me my meals, read to me, kept me entertained, and tried to keep my mind off of Mum. One day, two doctors from St. Mungo's, the Wizarding hospital came and took blood samples. 

          When those results did come back, it was as we all feared. I had been bitten. Dad drowned himself in Ogden's Firewhiskey occasionally mumbling things that made me want to cry bitterly at night. I don't know how Avelin managed to pull through for all of us, but she did. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

          It was the day that we had dreaded. The first full moon that I would encounter as a werewolf. I was terrified. After Avelin insisted and bothered him to do so, Dad installed a stainless steel door on top of the wooden cellar door making it nearly impossible for me to escape from where I was to be during the full room. Avelin had gone through the entire house and removed all the things that were silver for fear that I would touch them and die. And she didn't want the door on top of the cellar to be silver, as that would _definitely_ stop me.

          It was late afternoon and I was already sitting down in the cellar, bored. Yet also terrified. I was terrified not knowing what was going to happen. I didn't want to attack the rest of my family; they were all I had left. Would I go and attack some innocent person? Would the transformation be painful? Could it kill me? I had no idea what was going to happen. But I was going to find out soon. Perhaps a little too soon. 

          There wasn't a single window in there, but I could feel when the moon came out. It felt like a source of energy went blasting through my veins. I screamed in pain as it felt as if thousands of knives were prickling my flesh from every direction. I felt a tiny ripple of a change come over me. Then another. My hands clenched into fists and then stretched out as my nails lengthened and broadened into rough claws. My barefooted feet stumbled before I fell over and shuddered. Instinctively, I curled into a ball but the pains in my abdomen made me reach out as I screamed. My toes curled as they became paws with thick claws. My clothes seemed at their reaching point and ready to burst so I claw furiously at them to free myself. As I looked down I could see my nose growing into a furry muzzle. Twisting around I saw something swish. A tufted tail completed the transformation. Howling, I suddenly knew I was no longer who I once was.

**            Meat. Flesh. Blood. That's what I wanted. I wanted to be out of my confinement. I wanted to be free. Being trapped was against my nature. Why didn't these… _humans_ understand this? I was furious to be held against my will. I scratched at the walls, flung myself at the door, howled, snarled, dug, did everything I could think of. But nothing worked. They weren't going to let me out. Although I did smell one of them getting closer at one point. But then they backed away. I was denied my dinner. **

**            I wanted to run, feel the wind in my fur, but I couldn't. I couldn't seek out my kin, if there even are others of my kin left. No, I was locked in this tiny hole to be miserable. This made me mad. So I scratched at my fur and bit at my arms. I began scratching at the door again until I'd fallen asleep.**

          Upon waking up from transforming, one should hope that they don't have an audience as they transform back in the nude. As that's how I had found myself that next morning in the cellar. My clothes from the previous day were shredded in random places of the room. I knocked on the door and called up that I was back to normal. Avelin sounded a bit suspicious and asked me a few questions before she undid the bolt. She gave me a blanket since I quickly explained my predicament and I bathed before going to my bed. Avelin dressed my fresh wounds before going off to eat breakfast. 

          That became routine for us every full moon. And it was sad that a family would have to do that. We'd never even given Mum a proper funeral or burial since Dad's not been right since then and Avelin's been taking care of me. 

          Speaking of Dad, about a year after the incident he took off. Just got up and left. Didn't say goodbye, leave a note, or give any sign that he was leaving. And the rest of the family won't take us in as they blame me for Mum's death. Well, they would take Avelin, but she won't leave me. She's the best sister. And somehow my nasty cousin found out that I was a werewolf, told Grandmother Fantine, who disowned Avelin and me. That old bat. 

          But luckily Avelin was seventeen by then and she had graduated from school early so we could stay together. I don't know how, but we managed to do it. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

          When I was fifteen, I received a letter from Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I was _ecstatic_! I didn't know I would still be able to do magic as I was a werewolf. And I had given up hope already as most first year students are eleven but Hogwarts had closed for awhile. 

          At Hogwarts I was immediately Sorted into Slytherin where I met loads of… different people. Plenty of vampires, might I add. However, no other werewolves. Although, I did meet Professor Remus Lupin a few times. I was worried that my housemates would reject me because of what I was. And by some, I was. But most of them didn't care. 

          I believe that I suggested the first raid on the boy's dorm of that year. In which Kittie stole a pair of green silk boxers of Cash that she _still_ has to this day and I swiped a dragon necklace of Cash's, which he wasn't to happy about. So I finally gave it back because I'm such a nice person. 

          My years at Hogwarts were relatively happy. There were good times, and of course the suck-arse days. I mean, how many first years could say that they dated someone seven years old than them? Oh, and that someone was Draco Malfoy. And his father set it up. Although Professor Sinistra, also known as Sinny, had way too much fun with her camera. Someone should take that away from her before major damage happens. 

          Honestly, I remember the first date in Hogsmeade at some French restaurant where I was thinking, _'Oh lordy! I don't know French! Well I know how to say 'the horse is calm' and of course the refrain from Lady Marmalade but… uh no…' _

          I thought that I was happy and safe with him. He didn't care about my being a werewolf. In fact he'd insisted that I stay at the mansion for my transformations instead of running loose in the Forbidden Forest. 

          Once his father summoned two dementors to torture some fellow students who were Muggleborn, Half-blooded, or "Blood-traitors". I was in the room and also fell victim to the demontors' powers. I clearly remember what happened. I'd fallen as the sounds of my mum and that werewolf fought. I distinctively heard flesh being ripped and Mum's cries of pain. Louder this time I heard Dad's drunken ramblings about how he wished I would have died instead of Mum and that "all the messed up shit in his life" was all my fault. In my head I recalled that bloodied mess that was my mother on the day she died as I cried out, "Mum!"  

          Then everything started to get clearer, Mum blurred and Dad's words stopped ringing in my ears. A warm hand was clamped on my arm, pulling me up to my feet. That's when I realized who saved me from my own demons... it was Draco. The tears still ran down my face but I felt safe. I wanted to be by his side because I believe he would take care of me. Because I wanted to stay at his side I had to choose between what I thought was love and friends. Being young, I obviously betrayed my friends, teaching them about the phrase "never trust a werewolf". The phrase that came back to break me in the end of that relationship

          It hurt so badly to think that you loved someone and they loved you back only to find that it didn't mean anything. That you could be easily cast aside for someone else. Especially if that someone was an old flame who he claimed he had no feelings for. It made you question everything, was everything a lie? Was the entire relationship one-sided?

          It was hard but I tried to get over him. My once love struck little heart was now shattered and it twisted each time I heard his name. And it turned cold every time another love struck girl gushed about Draco Malfoy. I had eventually given up trying to set those girls straight since they refused to listen and there were too many of them. But still, it hurt. And of course I was the one who had to inform his own father of the news. Frightened ickle git.

          My fellow Slytherins helped me the most through it all. I could tell hours worth of stupid stuff about them. But they were good times of stupid stuff. We kept ourselves relatively happy and didn't get into too much trouble save a few people. (They know who they are.)

          Cimber Metallus was one of the many vampires of Hogwarts. That violet-eyed boy was a strange Slytherin as he was… peaceloving. Everynow and then he'd stir up trouble to annoy Seb Darwin, which I found hilarious. Poor Cimba-Elly was usually the one who witnessed the fights between Cash and me. He was also head over heels in love with Clow Reed. She was, I think the most innocent Slytherin I ever knew. Luckily she was just as in love as Cimber. 

          Sebastian Darwin was a good friend of mine. Before I had mentioned that I had swiped a dragon necklace of Cash's in that dorm raid and Cash demanded it back. Well Seb being the darling that he is gave me a present. A lovely dragon necklace, and no it wasn't silver. So for his birthday I saved and gave him a Nimbus 2000. He was surprised as hell! But that made my day, seeing his face when he saw that broom since he's obsessed with Quidditch. Seb was also one of the fans out on the lawn cheering on 'Howling Starfire' during the Battle of the Bands. Being up on stage I could see Sariss Ravon totally flirting with him. Oooo! Scandal! Sebbie was going out with Cien Mashuga, fellow Quidditch freak. 

          Kittie Sapphire, Jennifer Royal, Darcie Dracel, and I think Jenna James scared the dung out of me with their odd obsessions for whips, chains, and handcuffs. And I wasn't about to ask them if some of that stuff was silver. They were… eccentric I suppose I could say. But not bad people. No, I'm not saying that. I didn't go out of my way to socialize with some of them either though. Although, Kittie and I did get along. She and I once shaved a boy's legs for pure amusement. 

          Meg McCallum was also one of those girls who seemed shy and innocent when you first met her but she could turn as crazy as Kittie. She and I would run about the Great Hall in my creation the Slytherinmobile to get away from the newbies. We were Slythernettes and the Bloody Baron soon joined our little escapade, as he wanted to run over some "ickle firsties". 

          Morgana Soulfire and Starmia Ango where both a year old than me but the three of us made up a band 'Howling Starfire'. Hagrid had announced that there was to be a Battle of the Bands. Morgi and I joined forces first, her guitar talent and my own on the drums. We needed another member though to complete our band and we found Starms, our bass player. The day of the Battle I remember I had overslept and ran across the lawn in a state of panic. Let me tell you, it's not easy to run in a dragon leather skirt and boots with a tube top over grass without falling. The Battle went rather well, the three of us took turns singing songs we wrote ourselves and entertaining the crowd. One time when the crowd was getting rowdy, I made up what I called 'The Mer Dance' which involved me dancing around wiggling my hips. Liam Albarn had thrown a Domo Kun doll up on stage at me, which someone said looked like a dog biscuit with limbs. That doll was rockin', I didn't care if it was butt ugly, it was cool. But anyways, we totally kicked butt with Morgi's song that was in half French. Personally, I think it was my song about a llama, goat, and camel that did it, but whatever. I mean, with Hagrid as a judge and a song about creatures? He was bound to fall head over boots for it. 

          And now, to the more interesting stuff the ever changing topic in the Slytherin Common Room. Who's going out with whom. Kittie with Liam the pink haired vampire obsessed with piercings. Sebbie with Cien. Cimber with Clow. Casseus with… well, Cash had the nickname 'The Slytherin Doorknob' which meant that everyone got a turn. 

          Casseus Lestrange, then known as Casseus Dumbledore, was… well to be honest, always a git. But even so, I was always drawn to him for some unknown reason. We would always fight but I think that was because I wasn't afraid to stand up to the short guy. And those fights weren't just verbal; we'd start wrestling and end up kicking each other until someone separated us. But we were also alike in some ways; after all we were told numerous times that it was scary how much we had in common. I think it was mainly because we were both avid fans of the Muggle group, the Beatles. 

          Cash was never one for openly sharing but I was determined to get him to talk. So I'd bother him until he'd fess up. Of course some things he'd say to get me to go away would hurt. He'd say that he would only tell his best friends, Vince, Greg, Meg, and Vivi. But none of them were there trying to help them. He would bring up the fact that I was a werewolf. I, of course had no control over that. But eventually, he'd tell me and we became rather good friends. 

          One day in the Common Room, we were fighting as usual and I couldn't take anymore. I was ready for everything to just end. I was also ready to see if it was possible to use the Killing Curse on yourself. I think I had most of the words out when Cash stopped me. We yelled some more and then… I just kissed him. I don't know why but I did. Poor Cimber was there for the whole thing as he was usually the unlucky one who witnessed our fights. I was completely embarrassed and wanted to run all the way to the girls' dorms but Cash kissed me back. That's when Kittie walked in and she was confused so she walked back out. 

          We were happy for about, a day perhaps. Not even. He wanted to be free to flirt as much as he wanted and kiss whom he wanted and do as he pleased. I knew if he did that while I thought him my boyfriend, I'd be heartbroken. So I set him free. And of course it wasn't as simple as that, we fought about it as we fought about most things. I yelled at him asking why he kissed me like that if he didn't want a relationship and I should have known the answer. Then Kittie walked in again and was extremely confused. 

          I believe it was the following day that I found out that Mr. Casseus Lestrange was in a committed relationship with his good friend Genevieve St. Claire. When I found that out it made my blood boil. I'd been left twice now, first for… a _dog_ and then for a Ravenclaw. Shortly after that I soon heard that Cash and Vivi were getting married despite their young ages. I was, the least to say, shocked. 

          My fellow Slytherinettes, as Meg and I dubbed all of us female Slytherins, were such a comfort to me as I cursed Cash. After all, I wasn't the only one there who'd dated him. Jennifer Royal, Cassie Xanthe Kithsby, and who knows whom else. So I was in good company. 

          I suppose on some level deep down I knew that Cash and I would never work out. He was too much like his cousin, Draco. Yup, those two are cousins. They're different in some ways, but very much alike in others. Yes, they're both unhealthily vain and self-centred but at least Casseus can show a caring vulnerable side. Vivi's brought that out in him, no matter how much he may try to deny it, it's there. But that didn't come out until _after_ he and I were over of course. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

          Needless to say life went on as usual and I got over everything. There wasn't time to sit about and mope about the past. Death Eaters soon invaded the grounds and the castle. There were attacks in the Forest. Students would be taken captive. And that's when it happened.

          I don't even remember where I was. I think I had just come out of the passageway that leads from the dungeons to the Great Hall when I saw Professor Dumbledore. And me being my curious self, I just had to follow. I didn't care that I had on a third year's robes since I borrowed one of my Housemates because all of mine needed to be laundered desperately. I just ran after the Headmaster. 

          I followed him to a wooded clearing by the Forbidden Forest, dodging from tree to tree trying to keep out of sight. Professor Dumbledore stopped and a tall masked figure seemed to appear. Then I realized they had had on an Invisibility Cloak. I was sure they were talking but their words were muddled. I crept down low and tried to get closer. 

          I jumped slightly as the masked figure began to laugh violently. I barely made it to my hiding place before I froze as I realized who that laugh belonged to. Lucius Malfoy.

          "-if you had known it was I who was commanding you?" he smirked.

          "No, no I wouldn't. But where is-"

          _'Oh, bloody hell!_'' I swore silently to myself. I had chosen some underbrush as my hiding place and I didn't notice that my hair had gotten caught so when I moved my head, everyone heard a rustling noise.  _'Please let them think I'm just a furry woodland creature or some… _thing_ of Hagrid's and ignore me! Please please please!'_

          Obviously Lady Luck never liked me. She must have had something against something I'd done in a previous life or something. Why do I say this? Just take a look at my track record. Oh, and I mentioned that my hair was caught in the underbrush, right? Well Malfoy helped me out right away. And nearly scalped me in the process.

          I didn't even have time to react. He moved so damn quickly, like a cobra striking its prey. He grabbed a fistful of my hair and yanked me out of the bush.

          "Owww, owww! Let me go, let me go!" I cried naturally.

          Malfoy just cackled, "Well, I expected some sort of trickery from you, Albus, but a child? And a female at that!"  If I had been in a normal situation where I would just spew what I was thinking without actually thinking about possible consequences and if it was someone else, I would have probably yelled about how I'm not just "a female at that". And then I probably would have kicked him. But I knew how dangerous the situation was and I'd seen some of the less dangerous, but still dangerous and life-threatening, things he's done to "Blood-Traitors", Muggleborns, and other types of beings he doesn't like. I may not be the sharpest quill in the store and I may goof off or act irrationally sometimes, but I do use common sense… **_occasionally._**

          I looked up at Professor Dumbledore and I could feel tears stinging at my eyes. A rare thing for me. There are few times when I've let the tears fall freely from my eyes. When my mother was killed saving my life, when Draco saved me from my own demons, okay possibly more than once around Draco since I felt so secure around him, definitely when he and I broke up, and maybe a limited number of times around Cash. Those last times were probably out of anger or frustration. 

          I glanced back at Malfoy as he moved his grip from my hair to my upper arm. "I-I-I'm sorry, Headmaster, I just wanted to-to see… to see where you were going. Nobody has seen you for-" I let out a small whimper as the bastard intensified his grip.

          The tears rolled down my cheeks as Malfoy barked, "Take her!" over his shoulder.

          _'Who take me? Where? What was going to happen to me?'_ Two figures appeared out of the darkness and seized me, pulling me back into the darkness with them. By then, my whole body was trembling. I was just in a state of shock and couldn't move. I wished that it was the night of a full moon or something. But then with my luck I'd probably end up attacking Professor Dumbledore. Although I bet he could defend himself against a teenage werewolf. 

          I don't think I had ever been so afraid in my entire life, except for being attacked by the werewolf. Or perhaps waiting on the night of my first transformation. But when I was attacked that wasn't drawn out like this and I wasn't aware of the situation. And as for waiting to transform, I knew that I was going to have to get used to them. Right now, being taken by two of Malfoy's cronies was not high on my "Favourite Memories" list. 

          "No. Let her go. I'm the one you have come for. LET… HER… GO!" Professor Dumbledore spoke forcefully.

          The two cronies had simply taken me back in the darkness and then just left me there. _'Why?'_  I could still hear and see what was happening in the clearing thanks to my advanced werewolf senses. Sometimes my werewolfness isn't such a curse after all.

          "Good," Malfoy said as his underlings joined him, one on each side. "Now let us complete our work. An unfortunate error on your part Albus, now you will both have to be disposed of." Then he muttered under his breath, "Most unfortunate."

          _'OH. LORDY.'_ My eyes widened as what he said registered in my brain. So I really was going to die. 

          Malfoy moved, bringing out a wand, and his minions mimicked his actions. The henchmen placed the tip of their wands on Malfoy's so the three wands made a sort of makeshift arrow pointing at Professor Dumbledore. 

          While they were doing this, I had finally gotten some clear views of the two minions and was shocked to realize they were Hogwarts students. They were both just coming into their first year. I'd seen them around the school and one of them in the Slytherin common room.  

As they went to Malfoy's side I thought,_ That was why they let me go. They had to join Malfoy's side to-to…'_  She refused to continue that thought. Instead her mind raced, wondering, _'What was happening? Why were they here? How many more students are in league with him?'_

          "I'm sorry Albus, truly I am. If only you had listened to me. You could have become the most powerful wizard since… since… But no. You wanted to be noble, to bring young minds into the Wizarding world, show them the good in people. Well Headmaster, I have a newsflash for you, you chose the wrong path… Goodbye." 

          The henchmen glanced at each other as Malfoy began muttering under his breath. Their wands began to vibrate and then shake violently. The movement seemed to move up their arms and into their whole bodies. The three wands created a small green luminous ball at their end and swelled to the size of a small pumpkin. Abruptly the three were thrown backwards, sprawling in an undignified manner, as the ball shot towards Professor Dumbledore.

          The second I saw the light forming, I knew. I don't know how but I just knew. And I also knew that as soon the Headmaster was gone, they turn on me and it wouldn't take all three to get rid of me. And besides, they'd probably torture me first. Have some "fun". After all, they don't like half-breeds. I was as good as dead and Malfoy already stated clearly that I was going to "be disposed of". So I ran, but not away. I ran straight towards Headmaster Dumbledore.

          "No-No. Don't let her touch him… Don't let her touch him… the spell… the spell will…" Malfoy's voice trailed off as I ran as fast as I could.

          That's when Professor Dumbledore saw me. His usually calm and kind face twisted in horror, "No, don't touch me, don't-"

          I grabbed Professor Dumbledore's hand, looked up, and gave him a smile. A peaceful smile, one that was calm, relaxed, one that said, "It was my choice. I knew what I was doing." And in that second the green ball hit him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

          I don't think there's really a way for one to describe dying to another person. It's just… something that happens so fast and you know it's happening. But you don't know what exactly is going to happen next. That sort of sounds scary but it's not.

          Even though my life ended at a young age, it wasn't short-lived. I had been 15 in the best Wizarding school in Britain. I had a job mostly making new designs at Gladrags' Wizardwear. There was also 'Howling Starfire' of course, the successful band from the Battle. And despite what some may think, my being a werewolf wasn't such a curse. I saw things from a new point of view, learned who were true friends, became tolerant of pain. While I learned to tolerate that pain I also had to teach myself self-control over my actions and in addition to all these things I gradually learned, my senses became naturally enhanced. That made eavesdropping and spying easier, although it's not like I would _ever_ do that. 

          Looking back I know that if given the chance to do it all over, I wouldn't want to but I wouldn't change anything either. My mother dying was horrifying and it was something no child should have to witness, but in my case the chain of events that came from it only made me a stronger person. I know, that sounds cheesy but it's true. If she hadn't have died, I wouldn't have been a werewolf, therefore Dad would still be with us and Avelin wouldn't have raised me. Would she have met and married her husband? Our whole lives could be different. But I'm perfectly content with mine the way it happened. Even with the shit that happened along the way, both the good and bad.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N:**_ So the part that I used where I kept the character's speech the same is when Dumbledore and Malfoy are talking and I'm also there. That was an RP on the site and I felt those bits were crucial to this fic so I left those alone. I, however, had no control over what my character said or did because I volunteered to be "the girl" after the first couple of posts. So the words said by the characters in the Dumbledore/Malfoy faceoff are by the person who RPed that but I added the rest._

_Just in case you're wondering, the RPG site is "virtualhogwarts.net" just add http://www. before the stuff in the ""'s_

_I hope you enjoyed this. If so, please review. Even if not, please review and tell me why you didn't like it. Seriously._


End file.
